There is a growing demand for bioadhesives that can be easily delivered and that solidify in situ to form strong and durable interfacial adhesive bonds and are resistant to the normally detrimental effects of water. Some of the potential applications for such biomaterials include consumer adhesives, bandage adhesives, tissue adhesives, bonding agents for implants, and drug delivery. It is also preferable to prepare these adhesives in a toxicologically acceptable solvent that enables injection to the desired site and permits a conformal matching of the desired geometry at the application site.